


Firsts Things First

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2020, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Scar Kissing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Q loves when James returns to him after a mission, but he draws the line at his lover being drenched with London rain.Kinktober 2020 Day 15 - Shower Sex
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Firsts Things First

“No, no, I don’t think so. You are drenched!” Q held his hand out in denial as he stared at the soaking wet form of James standing on the welcome mat inside of their flat. 

“I just wanted a kiss Q,” James smirked as he leaned towards his boyfriend who was wrinkling his nose and giving him an unimpressed look. 

“Into the shower with you,” Q ordered sternly and James peeled his wet suit jacket off of his shoulders, his white dress shirt sticking to his torso. James of course noticed how Q’s eyes were drawn to his chest and how he shifted ever so slightly on his feet. 

“How about you join me Q?” James purred as he toed his shoes off and Q swallowed hard before wetting his lips. 

“Yes, well I think that will be a good idea. Just to make sure you shower,” Q stammered out as his cheeks turned pink before he turned on his heel, striding towards the bathroom. James couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as he followed his boyfriend, he was very much looking forward to his shower now. 

By the time James had managed to get out of his wet clothes, the bathroom was already steamed up and Q’s clothes were in a small pile the counter. James saw the outline of Q behind the fogged up glass shower stall and he didn’t waste any more time watching the outline of his boyfriend. 

James stepped under the wide spray of warm water just behind his naked boyfriend. James tilted his head back and just enjoyed the way the water washed the cold rainwater of London off of his body before he took a step forward and took Q into his arms, pressing wet kisses over the slightly smaller man’s throat. Q laughed at the sensation as he reached back and ran his fingers through James’ short hair as he pressed back against the agent. James moaned softly at the way Q’s perky backside settled against his hardening cock. 

Q turned in James’ arms, wrapping his wet hand around their cocks, stroking both of them together as he gave the double O agent a proper kiss. James ran his fingers through Q’s dark, wet curls as he enjoyed the feeling of Q’s skin on his and how he was now hard as a rock against Q’s length. 

“I want to wash every inch of your body James, but first things first.” Q shook his wet hair out of his face when the kiss broke. 

“Oh yes, first things first.” James smiled pleased as he watched his pretty, wet boyfriend sink to his knees in front of him. Water splashed off his pale shoulders as Q pressed his face to James’ hipbone. James never resisted the urge to tangle his fingers in Q’s mess of hair, he used his hold on the younger man’s hair to angle his head towards his erection. 

“Such an impatient man,” Q scolded but he parted his lips and took James’ erect length into his mouth. James let out a pleased noise as the wetness of Q’s mouth was a hundred times warmer than the shower water and he fully enjoyed the heat. James ran his fingers through the soft curls as Q sucked at his cock teasingly, tongue dragging up and down his shaft and sucking lightly at the tip of the blond’s cock. 

“Just like that Q,” James praised as he slowly rocked his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Q’s mouth. Q moaned as he curled his hand around James’ strong thighs as he bobbed his head, allowing James’ cock to slide to the back of his throat with each jerk of the older man’s hips. Using his hold on James’ thighs, Q buried his face against James’ crotch, swallowing around the agent’s cock over and over. 

“Fuck, that’s playing dirty Q and you know it,” James moaned, they both knew that particular move was a weakness of James and always made him come. Sure enough after a few more intense swallows James was throwing his head back as he came. Q pulled off of his cock just in time to allow James’ release to paint his face, just as the cum landed on his skin the water from the shower washed it away. Q blinked wetly up at him before James hauled him upright for another kiss, feeling Q’s erection press against his thigh. 

“Am I clean enough down there now Q?” James asked amused as Q ducked his head against James’ neck. 

“I think so,” Q nipped at the soft skin of James’ throat teasingly.   
“Time for me to return the favour,” James purred as he pressed his fingers between Q’s cheeks and rubbed at his wet hole while curling his hand around Q’s cock. 

“Ah, ah,” Q’s head fell back with a throaty moan as James inched his fingertips into his hole as he stroked his cock. 

“James,” Q rocked between the agent’s talented fingers, arms wrapped tightly around James to keep his balance as he trembled under the wonderful sensations.

“Haaa,” Q cried out as he arched his body as he came, having been hard since he had took James into his mouth. 

“Good thing we did this in the shower hm?” James sounded far too smug for Q’s liking and got a cute little squint in reply. James held Q close as he adjusted the water temperature and the water that had run cold heated up and washed away Q’s release from both their bodies. 

“You’re just saying that because you like shower sex,” Q poked James’ side playfully before moaning when James pulled him in for another kiss, basically proving Q’s point but Q wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
